The All
The One Above All (Imfa Zǝla Mādrǝqǝl "The Being Above Everything" in Godspeak), known colloquially as The All, is a central character in the ''Omniverse'' series. He is the patron god of the Omniverse, possible father of Devil Hulk (Ma'qālǝ), definite father of Da Yang (Zǝleifār), Xiao Hu (Zāmieq), Feng Shui, and Deng Hua, leader of the Council of the Stars, leader and namesake of the All's Alliance, founder and member of the Guardians of the Staff, and the inspiration for the Church of the All. The All is highly revered and respected in the Alliance, the Council, and the Church of the All. The All is referred to as a male. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: c. 13.7 bya–2013' The All was one of the creators of the original Infinity Staff, along with God, Athena, Zeus, the Buddha, Shiva, Odin, and Poseidon. The All's son Devil Hulk (known then as Ma'qālǝ, or "Student" in Godspeak), who was His student at the time, sought power over the Omniverse. His desires drove him mad. Against the Councilmen's and the All's urges, Devil Hulk touched the Staff moments before its completion. Because the Staff was incomplete, Devil Hulk was driven insane. The All insisted that Devil Hulk should stand back and let the Staff be complete. Devil Hulk didn't listen, though, and this caused the two to argue. Their conflict wound up inadvertently causing it to shatter. Having felt that the Staff was destroyed, Devil Hulk discontinued being the All's pupil and went off in anger. The All knew that the Staff was not truly destroyed, since its energy was very much alive. Its physical form had only been split into infinitely many pieces, thus generating the Omniverse. Due to the split nature of the physical Staff, the Omniverse was split into multiverses (i.e. collections of similar universes). The All sent out a search party to look for the pieces of the Staff, which took many generations to gather. In 27987 BC, one third of the pieces of the Staff had been gathered. To help aid in the search, the All created two sons: Da Yang and Xiao Hu. He explained to them what happened before and why they were created. He said, "I, your father, have tasked you to aid the search for the Infinity Staff, shattered in the age before the Omniverse. You are to find these pieces and bring them to the Council so they may rebuild it." Da Yang was willingly obedient to Him, while Xiao Hu was not so keen on obedience as his brother. Nevertheless, both Da Yang and Xiao Hu went to fulfill their task. However, both sons sought for different goals. Da Yang sought for reunification, while Xiao Hu sought for power. Da Yang first confronted humanity in 8299 BC. Early humans worshipped Da Yang as a deity and made sacrifices in his name, though Da Yang insisted that he wasn't a deity and urged against their sacrifices. Some of them followed his advice, while the others continued their practices and developed a religion based on him. Those who remained chose not to worship Da Yang, but instead worshipped other beings. Xiao Hu first confronted humanity in 7267 BC, well after his brother. At first, the humans had thought Xiao Hu was Da Yang, though he insisted, "I'm nothing like that spineless fool known as Da Yang, for I am superior to him." Xiao Hu demanded worship and sacrifices in his name, and he used threats of eating the humans to scare them into submission. Da Yang caught wind of this when one of the humans prayed for him to save them. Da Yang confronted Xiao Hu both in anger and confusion. Da Yang demanded to know why Xiao Hu was terrorizing them, to which Xiao Hu replied, "These humans are weak and need a more sufficient leader to follow. I am their perfect leader, whereas you care too much about them to assume leadership." Da Yang responded, "I do not seek for leadership; I seek the Staff for our father the All, which is what you're supposed to be doing. Instead, you're laying waste to these precious lives that you demean as being weak and insipid." Xiao Hu scoffed at his brother and said, "Your father should have graced you with less cowardice." Da Yang shouted at him, "And our father should have graced you with a heart!" Enraged, Xiao Hu began to fight him, while Da Yang defended himself and the humans. The two fought for a while before the All came to break up the fight. The All said, "What is the meaning of this? Who caused this skirmish?" Xiao Hu said, "It was I, father. I started it. That spineless waste of life you call Da Yang refused to take advantage of these pitiful humans." Da Yang replied, "Take advantage! Is that what you call this terrorism of yours?" The All interjected, "That's enough!" The two were quiet. The All looked to Xiao Hu and said, "Oh, dear son, while I do appreciate your honest admittance, this is not what I have taught you and your brother to do. You are supposed to search for the Staff, yet here you are searching for trouble." The All then looked to Da Yang and said, "As for you, dear son, you should also be searching for the Staff. While I appreciate your readiness to protect these humans, you have to learn that not every human can be saved." The All said to both of them, "I will not tolerate these feuds. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. If either one of you should cause any further conflicts, the instigator will indeed face punishment." Da Yang said, "I am truly sorry, father. I will not cross you again." Xiao Hu was silent, though he did have a slight look of remorse. The All then departed. Xiao Hu said to his brother, "I'll leave you to your vices. You aren't worthy of my anger." Xiao Hu then departed. He would stay away from Earth from that point onwards. Meanwhile, Da Yang chose a group of one hundred humans to be graced with special abilities. Some would allow them to detect pieces of the Staff (Detectors), while others would allow them to be more in tune with the Omniverse (Receptors). By the Middle Ages, the All became the subject of the academic field of Omniversal studies, along with the Creation of the Staff and the Split of the Omniverse. These studies continue into the present day. From 1970 to 1974, Lyra Monlovar was one such student. She learned of the All very early in her studies, and she felt that He could complete her studies. This is why, in 1974, Lyra consulted the All so that she could be His student. The All gladly accepted her as His student, and so He began to teach her about the Omniverse and why it came to be in the first place. On April 3, 1974, the Tesseract was shattered in Bethesda, Maryland. When this happened, the All sensed it, and He told Lyra that it had happened immediately. In 1978, Lyra's studies were completed, and she thanked the All before going on her way. The All, before she left, said to her, "Do not forget about the Staff. It must be reunited in order to create order once more." On May 9, 1981, Xavier touched a shard of the shattered Tesseract. Upon this, the All contacted Xavier and sent him into the Empty Void. The All told him that he had a great future ahead of him, and, for the sake of his well-being, He erased Xavier's memories to be regained in the future. On March 28, 1997, Dr. Bruce Banner was born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. He was planted with the knowledge of the Staff and the ability to use it without any adverse effects on himself. Devil Hulk had sensed Banner's birth and the knowledge the newborn Banner contained, thus realizing that the Staff was still alive after so many generations. This in mind, Devil Hulk attempted to persuade the young Banner to join his side. When he refused, Devil Hulk relentlessly tormented his mind. The All caught wind of this and tried to lessen the effects as best as he could, though it didn't prevent these happenings entirely. Banner was eventually forced to undergo a transformation, which made him appear and act more like Devil Hulk. This transformation exacerbated over time. By the time Banner met Tony Stark on August 31, 2009, the transformation had reached its advanced stages, leading Stark to seek a solution to Banner's transformation. In one particularly bad episode in 2010, Stark successfully exorcised Devil Hulk from Banner, leading Devil Hulk to seek reinforcements in order to facilitate his bidding. In 2001, the All created Feng Shui and Deng Hua to fulfill the original intentions He had with Da Yang and Xiao Hu. However, similar to their older twin brothers, they wound up trapped within a shard of the Skaian tesseract and into the mind of Jack. The two wouldn't emerge until February 6, 2016. '2013–2019' As the 2015 Convergence loomed closer, the All began to contact Banner and Stark more frequently. By the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, the Staff had been nearly complete again. The All gave the Staff to the Guys upon Banner's request, and Banner and Stark gathered the remaining pieces. When the Staff was completed on October 29, 2015, Banner planted it into the center of Earth. This initiated the Convergence and made Earth the center of the Convergence. After the Convergence's completion on December 21, 2015, Earth became New Earth and the Avengers formed. When the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Loonatics, the Justice League, the Autobots, and S.H.I.E.L.D. became allies with the Avengers and each other, Banner requested the All for the Council and Himself to join them. This would guarantee that the All and the Council would serve as the commanders of the Allies. The All agreed, and so the All's Alliance was finally formed. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Throughout Infinity War I, the All and the Council served as the main commanders of the Alliance. The Alliance was up against Devil Hulk's Resistance, which had formed in 2010 after Stark exorcised Devil Hulk from Banner. . To His left are Athena, God, Zeus, and Da Yang. The All faces Devil Hulk, Thanos, Red, Xiao Hu, Nameless, and the Grey Man.]] The All led the Alliance's attack against the Resistance during the Last Battle on May 10, 2060. It ended when the All seized the Dark Infinity Staff and merged it with the Light Infinity Staff. With the Infinity Staff rejoined once more, the All sent the Resistance into imprisonment using the Staff. He only spared the Grey Man, the Black Lanterns, and the Demons. The All recognized that the Grey Man was suffering because he wasn't his own person. He reacted by calling upon the Infinity Staff to expel the Shadow's influence from the Grey Man. Once this was done, he became Ken once again, only he was now 74. Unfortunately, the Shadow had such an impact on Ken's own well-being that Ken would die. Before dying, Ken said to the All, "あなたは私の体から悪魔を追放したので、私は心からあなたに感謝。" (Since you banished the demon from my body, I sincerely thank you.) Ken then died. Out of sympathy, the All revived Ken. Dr. Bruce Banner provided Ken with the Infinity serum, allowing him to live forever as a 30-year-old man. The All converted the Black Lanterns back into their original forms and reintegrated them as citizens of New Earth. As for the Demons, the All sent them to atone for their sins and crimes in Purgatory. After all of this was done, Infinity War I ended. Theories on the All's Exact Origin As of now, no one knows how the All came to be in the first place. However, on May 27, 2016, Stark devised a theory on the All's true origin. He thought that the All's body was simply a physical (or metaphysical) manifestation of His essence, which Stark deemed the Creation Spirit. When the All's body was formed, He then created the Council Deities and formed the Council of the Stars in order to create the Staff. Upon further collaboration with Banner on May 28, 2016, the theory expanded to be that the Creation Spirit originated from one of two scenarios: #The death of the All in the previous age of the universe led to the Creation Spirit's existence after it. #The Creation Spirit has lived through many ages of the universe before. This, in part, answered the question of why the All was so intent on creating the Staff. It's likely that the Staff has always been His goal, but He has never managed to attain it. The only thing not even remotely answered is the true origin of Devil Hulk. However, his existence may have followed one of two scenarios: #Devil Hulk was a good seed gone bad. #Devil Hulk has always been the antithesis to the All's work, always thwarting His plans whenever He comes close to fulfilling them. There is still much to be learned about the All's history. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Members of the Guardians of the Staff Category:The Council of the Stars Category:Dragons Category:Primary Staffguardians Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance